


Les Enfants de Kaamelott

by TheBlackWook



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Gen, Multi, basé sur des headcanons, post-Livre VI
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que le Roi Arthur est toujours porté disparu après son départ secret pour Rome, une nouvelle génération arrive au Royaume de Logres. | Basé sur des headcanons, plusieurs OCs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bleizian I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/gifts), [Kilerya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilerya/gifts), [Sol_Invictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/gifts), [unepierreincandescente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepierreincandescente/gifts).



> Bonjour ! J'imagine cette fic comme une sorte de compil sur les OCs que j'ai créé dans l'univers de Kaamelott, avec l'apparition d'OC créés par la team #petitscroustillants sur tumblr. Si vous souhaitez plus d'info, demandez moi ici dans les commentaires ou je vous invite à faire un tour ici : http://theblackwook.tumblr.com/tagged/l'ua%20nawak ! Bonne journée :) !

L'hiver s'était abattu aussi soudainement qu'un jour ensoleillé sur le Royaume de Logres. Le froid glaçait le sang et les doigts et les lèvres qui n'étaient pas protégés finissaient gelés, couverts de gerçures. La neige était tombée abondamment depuis deux semaines en Carmélide, avant d'offrir un répit à ses habitants depuis deux jours. A l'intérieur du manoir secondaire de la famille royale, où le clan des Petits Pédestres s'était réfugié depuis la prise de pouvoir de Lancelot du Lac, un feu réconfortant crépitait dans la cheminée, réchauffant les membres du clan qui lui faisaient face. Yvain de Carmélide et Gauvain d'Orcanie occupait chacun un large fauteuil de bois, tandis que Démétra La Belle était assise sur un fauteuil plus confortable, un nourrisson dans ses bras. Trois mois auparavant, l'ancienne maîtresse du Roi Arthur avait mis au monde un garçon. Qui d'Yvain ou de Gauvain en était le père, le mystère restait entier depuis que tous les trois vivaient une relation libre. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient accueillis ce petit être, sous le regard fier de Séli La Picte, heureuse de voir que son fils, lui, avait réussi à faire un héritier. Le seul problème qui entourait cet enfant, c'était son nom, ou plutôt son absence de nom. Personne n'arrivait à se mettre d'accord et le bébé était toujours sans nom depuis sa naissance. Toutes les propositions y étaient passées. Ceux des parents et des grands-parents, accueillis chacun avec du dégoût ou de l'hostilité. 

« Et si on l'appelait Brayan ? Non parce que d'abord, un bébé c'est chiant et en plus ça braille tout le temps. Proposa Yvain au bout d'un moment.  
— Je ne suis pas certain que…  
— Et puis quoi encore ? Coupa Démétra, berçant le nourrisson en question qui dormait. Ca va vraiment pas bien de votre tête. En plus Brayan c'est moche. »

Le silence retomba, seulement perturbé par le bruit des flammes. Peu de temps après, un jeune écuyer, envoyé par Léodagan pour tendre aux écuries du manoir, entra et s'inclina face aux maîtres de maison :

« Seigneur Yvain, seigneur Gauvain, Dame Démétra. Pardonnez mon intrusion mais le Seigneur Galessin de Kirkwall, Duc d'Orcanie, vient d'arriver.  
— Merci Ronan. Tend à son fidèle destrier et conduis-le jusqu'à nous. S'il émet une quelconque requête, réalise-la de ton mieux. Tu pourras demander au cuisinier de te donner le goûter après cela. » Répondit Gauvain avec un sourire bienveillant pour le jeune écuyer.

Cette visite remplissait le prince d'Orcanie de joie. Galessin était celui qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour lui, ses parents ne s'étaient jamais véritablement occupés de lui. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, le chevalier avait toujours été présent, veillant sur Gauvain comme s'il était son propre fils. Et il prenait son rôle très à cœur face à Yvain qui avait subi avertissements et regards meurtriers quand les deux amis avaient finalement décidé de prendre leur relation un pas plus loin. 

« Je trouve ça bien comme prénom Ronan. Fit remarquer Gauvain.  
— Ouais mais non, on va pas l'appeler comme l'écuyer. En plus c'est tellement trop démodé comme prénom. » Rouspéta Yvain.

Le chevalier au Lion s'était à peine tut que la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Galessin, les joues rougies par le froid, emmitouflé sous de grosses fourrures sombres. Gauvain fut le premier à se lever et vint enlacer le Duc d'Orcanie qui esquissa un sourire en coin face à cette marque d'affection. Yvain fut le suivant et les deux hommes n'échangèrent qu'un hochement de tête. Enfin Démétra le salua, le bébé toujours dans ses bras. Le Duc ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce nourrisson. Ce n'était pas son enfant mais il l'aimait tout autant. Il n'avait jamais vu d'enfant si petit auparavant. Même sa nièce, Aliénor, ne lui avait été présenté qu'à ses quatre ans. Avec ce rejeton pourtant, le chevalier si indifférent et blasé se découvrait des instincts insoupçonnés et il se sentait toujours envahi par cette vague d'amour bienveillant et protecteur envers ce petit être. Ce dernier ouvrit alors ses petits yeux sombres, encore perdus dans le sommeil. Démétra tendit le garçon à Galessin. Ils ne s'entendaient pas comme larrons en foire mais tous deux tenaient à Gauvain et la belle brune ne pouvait empêcher ce sentiment chaleureux et réconfortant de l’envahir quand elle voyait le Duc s'occuper de son fils. C'était les moments où il souriait le plus. Quand ce nourrisson était niché confortablement dans les bras puissants de Galessin. Quiconque le connaissait qui entendait dire cette histoire n'en croirait rien tant le Duc avait la réputation d'être solitaire, têtu et indifférent. Et pourtant, bien qu'il n’ait su l'expliquer, il était un homme tout à fait différent pour ce bébé de trois mois à peine. Gauvain et Démétra regardait la scène d'un air attendri, tandis qu'Yvain était allé aux cuisines pour demander que des breuvages chauds soient apportés.

**oOo**

Les quatre adultes discutaient librement, appréciant leur vin chaud qui, avec le feu de la cheminée, les réchauffait du froid glacial. Le nourrisson avait été ramené dans la chambre où se trouvait son berceau, Ronan l'écuyer gardant un œil sur lui. Soudain, ce dernier ouvrit les portes boisées avec affolement et vint se poster devant Démétra, Yvain, Gauvain et Galessin.  


« J-je… Je… Essayait-il de retrouver son souffle après avoir couru jusqu'ici. Il jouait calmement par terre, il venait juste de se réveiller, et je suis juste sorti pour aller me soulager mais qu-quand… Quand je suis revenu… Il était plus là. — Où est-il ? Démétra demanda, l'angoisse perceptible dans sa voix, tandis qu'elle s'était levée au quart de tour.  
— J-je ne sais pas, j-je suis désolée, vraiment, je ne me suis pas absenté plus de deux minutes. » Le jeune écuyer tenta de s'excuser, son visage reflétant la peur et la déception d'avoir failli à son poste.

Les trois hommes s'étaient levés également et se partagèrent les différentes sections du manoir afin de retrouver le nourrisson au plus vite. Les pièces défilaient devant leurs yeux mais toutes étaient vides. L'angoisse que Lancelot ou quelques de ses hommes soient arrivés jusqu'ici se faisait plus présente à mesure que leur recherche restait infructueuse. 

Au bout d'une heure, sûrs d'avoir inspecté chaque recoin de chaque pièce, Yvain, Gauvain, Galessin et Démétra se retrouvèrent dans le hall. La femme du chevalier au Lion ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes sur ses joues, craignant de ne plus revoir son fils. Les deux chefs des Petits Pédestres n'en menaient pas plus large tandis que le Duc d'Orcanie essayait d'effacer de son esprit tout ce qu'il imaginait être arrivé à cette sorte de petit-fils. Il allait et venait dans le hall, quand il jeta un coup d'œil sur la porte. Il l'ouvrit et sortit, les trois autres sur ses talons. La cour fut passée au peigne fin avant que Gauvain n'aperçoive un mouvement près d'un des remparts. L’équipée accouru et stoppa net en voyant le spectacle qui s’offrait à leurs yeux. Là, dans la neige, le nourrisson s’amusait avec un louveteau qui avait réussi à pénétrer dans la cour de façon inconnue. Le bébé se fendait de bruits et petits cris amusés, tandis qu’un sourire radieux trônait sur son visage rubicond.

La peur et la surprise avait laissé place au soulagement. Galessin s’approcha du louveteau qui vint se blottir contre ses jambes, malgré les protestations de l’enfant.

« Il s’est perdu lui aussi. » Expliqua Galessin après avoir écouté les gémissements de l’animal tout en caressant son pelage.

Démétra s’était précipité pour récupérer son fils et l’enroula dans son manteau, craignant qu’il ne tombe malade par ce froid. Son cœur battait toujours après l’angoisse qu’elle avait eu de le perdre. Le silence s’était fait entre les quatre adultes, laissant retomber leur crainte.

« Bleizian. » Fit soudainement Gauvain dans un murmure.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui, tandis qu’ils venaient de rentrer afin de ne pas mourir de froid.

« Bleizian. Le Seigneur Galessin m’a lu un livre une fois et Bleizian veut dire _Petit Loup_.  
\- Bleizian… Testa Démétra en regardant son fils avec un sourire empli d’amour.  
\- Ça pète la classe quand même. » Enchérit Yvain.

Galessin fut le seul à rester silencieux. Mais son regard et son air reconnaissant et fier fut une réponse suffisante pour Gauvain. Bleizian. Un nom qui rappelait les légendes et traditions de Galessin. Un prénom qui rappelait des souvenirs pas aussi enfouis qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité. Un prénom qui convenait parfaitement à ce nourrisson et mettait enfin tout le monde d’accord. Bleizian.


	2. Rhona I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demetra, intriguée par l'apparent célibat de Galessin, se met en tête de trouver une femme pour le Duc d'Orcanie. Les tentatives sont nombreuses et infructueuses, jusqu'au jour où, exaspéré, Galessin lui apprend qu'il voit déjà une femme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhona de Calédonie est un OC de Sol_Invictus/Helveticaes.

La question du célibat de Galessin avait toujours fait naître un certain intérêt chez ceux qui le connaissaient assez pour s'en soucier : en d'autres termes, c'en était devenu un sujet brûlant sur les lèvres d'Yvain, Gauvain, mais surtout Demetra, depuis peu. Les deux princes et leur femme étaient les seuls à qui Galessin rendait visite régulièrement, malgré les temps sombres qui continuaient de terroriser la Bretagne. Ils étaient les seuls qui se rapprochaient le plus de ce que les gens appelaient communément une "famille", celle de Galessin ayant disparue depuis des années déjà. 

Maintenant que Bleizian était né et grandissait, Demetra se trouva intriguée quand, un soir, Gauvain leur avait raconté à Yvain et elle, n'avoir jamais vu de femme au côté de Galessin. De manière officielle du moins. Et la belle brune n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle sentit d'un coup l'envie de résoudre ce problème. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais au fil des années, ils avaient tout deux forgé un respect et une appréciation mutuel, malgré tout le sarcasme qu'il avait envoyé au visage d'Yvain et malgré tout les coups imbéciles qu'il apprenait à Bleizian, le petit garçon buvant toute ses paroles avec une attention qui faisait rêver. 

Elle fut alors décidée, et tenta de le titiller et de glaner des informations quand il vint la fois suivante. La tentative ne fut pas très concluante, bien qu'elle apprenne qu'il avait déjà été dans la compagnie des femmes, merci bien. Aux regards amusés que lui lancèrent Yvain et Gauvain, elle sut qu'elle pouvait compter sur ses deux hommes pour l'aider dans sa croisade : elle était déterminée à réussir. 

Pendant des mois, toutes les occasions étaient prétexte pour présenter une femme à Galessin. Le premier essai fut fait avec la sœur de Demetra, de passage au manoir. Ce n'était pas forcément le choix le plus évident dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, mais elle supposa qu'elle ne perdait rien à essayer. Cependant, ce premier essai ne fut pas concluant. Les deux s'étaient royalement ignoré toute la soirée, bien qu'ils étaient assis côte à côte, n'échangeant que les formalités entre eux. A la fin de la soirée, la maîtresse de maison n'était pas satisfaite, bras croisé dans le grand lit qu'elle partageait avec Yvain et Gauvain, tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à sa prochaine tentative. 

Un mois plus tard, Galessin revint et Demetra lui présenta la cousine de la duchesse d'Aquitaine, en voyage diplomatique en Carmélide. Ce fut sûrement la pire tentative de Demetra. A peine avaient-ils échangés quelques mots qu'ils élevaient déjà la voix et n'arrivaient pas à conserver une discussion cordiale plus d'une minute. Il faut dire que se moquer du Duc d'Orcanie alors qu'il était avec Bleizian, n'était pas forcément la meilleure approche. Demetra lâcha un grognement d'exaspération. La tâche s'annonçait plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. 

L'ancienne maîtresse d'Arthur fondait de grands espoirs sur sa troisième candidate. Elle répondait au nom d'Edern et était une femme chevalier, fille d'un des meilleurs amis de Léodagan. Yvain n'était pas particulièrement enchanté, lui qui avait pensé plusieurs fois dans son enfance que son père aurait préféré avoir Edern pour fille plutôt que lui. Mais après tout, elle semblait celle qui avait le plus de chance de gagner les faveurs de Galessin. Et pendant un temps, Demetra eu l'impression d'avoir réussi. Mais après plusieurs dîners, il lui apparut clairement que les deux chevaliers n'éprouvaient qu'un sentiment de camaraderie et de respect entre eux. Tout était à refaire et elle soupira.

Les mois passaient et les essais défilaient les uns après les autres, tandis qu'Yvain et Gauvain essayaient de faire parler Galessin dans des discussions _"d'hommes à hommes"_. Jusqu'au jour où le Duc vint, inattendu. Ce n'était pas un évènement rare en soi mais Demetra fut contrariée de n'avoir personne à lui présenter cette fois-ci.  
La météo, clémente ce jour-là, les fit sortir dans la cour, Yvain et Gauvain décidant de s'amuser avec Bleizian, tandis que la jolie brune et le Duc observait la scène à réchauffer le plus froid des cœurs. Plusieurs minutes furent passées en silence avant que Galessin, les yeux toujours sur le petit garçon et ses pères, soupira :

« Vous savez, j'ai compris votre petit manège, là. Je suis pas aveugle. Et franchement vous manquez pas d'air. Puis faut voir c'que vous m'avez proposé aussi…  
— Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que les efforts sont appréciés… Demetra croisa les bras, quelque peu vexée.  
— C'est pas la question. De toute façon ça fait des mois que ça sert à rien. J'ai quelqu'un. Et je l'ai trouvée tout seul.  
— C'est vrai ? Qui c'est ? Elle s'appelle comment ? Elle vient d'où ? Comment elle est ? » S'exclama-t-elle, oubliant sa contrariété.

Demetra sautillait presque sur place à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, assaillant Galessin de questions à un débit si rapide qu'il avait parfois du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Face à cette réaction, il leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant si lui dire qu'il voyait une femme était finalement une bonne idée. Bien vite, Yvain et Gauvain apprirent la nouvelle, et le Duc regretta définitivement de les avoir mis au courant. Yvain fut le plus prompt à se venger du sarcasme en charriant et titillant Galessin, Demetra était toujours aussi excitée et le suppliait de venir avec sa belle tout en lui demandant des informations, ce à quoi il répondait toujours "De toute façon, vous la connaissez pas." Gauvain était le plus contenu, bien plus heureux pour celui à qui il vouait une admiration sans borne qu'autre chose, même s'il était curieux de savoir qui avait réussi à gagner les faveurs de cet homme solitaire et taciturne. 

Mais l'esprit de contradiction était l'une des caractéristiques du Seigneur Galessin et c'est ainsi qu'il décida de se venger de toute cette attention dont il ne voulait pas. Il vint au manoir, tard dans la nuit et fut accueilli par le vieux portier qu'il paya pour ne souffler aucun mot du voyageur à ses côtés. Un servant qui avait eu la langue coupé par Léodagan quelques années plus tôt leur ouvrit et les monta dans les chambres, Galessin l'assurant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de réveiller qui que ce soit.  
Au petit matin, Galessin se leva et fut introduit par Ronan l’écuyer. Yvain, Gauvain et Demetra furent surpris d’apprendre que le Duc était arrivé de nuit, mais c’était déjà arrivé une ou deux fois par le passé : ils n’y prêtèrent pas plus d’attention. Le soleil éclairant le manoir en cette journée, Demetra émit le souhait d’aller se promener, idée qu’approuvèrent Yvain et Gauvain, en leur qualité de Petits Pédestres. Galessin refusa, expliquant qu’il passerait du temps avec Bleizian pendant ce temps-là. Tout était réglé et les trois maîtres de maisons s’en allèrent. 

Galessin ne perdit pas de temps et alla chercher Bleizian qu’une servante surveillait. Le petit, qui commençait à prononcer ses premiers mots, accueillit le Duc en criant et écorchant son nom, la seule personne que le chevalier autorisait à mal prononcer son nom. 

« Aujourd’hui, j’ai quelqu’un à te présenter Bleizian. Expliqua-t-il au gamin qu’il avait perché sur ses épaules à son insistante demande.  
— Qui ? Demanda-t-il ses petites lèvres s’ouvrant dans un sourire.  
— Quelqu’un d’important.  
— Ah bon ?  
— Oui. C’est quelqu’un que… J’aime beaucoup.  
— Comme papa y z‘aiment maman ?!  
— Oui voilà. Comme ça. Et tu es le premier à qui je la présente. » Répondit Galessin, un sourire un coin sur le visage.

Bleizian semblait très fier que son _« Papy Galessin »_ veuille lui présenter son _« amoureuse »_. Et surtout d’être le premier à la connaître. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre dans laquelle Galessin avait passé la nuit avec la fameuse femme que Demetra brûlait de rencontrer. Il fit descendre l’enfant de ses épaules et lui pris la main, l’aidant à être stable pour marcher. Il ouvrit la porte, révélant une belle jeune femme aux cheveux roux et longs, qui lisait un parchemin. Elle le posa à l’arrivée de Galessin et de Bleizian. Elle se leva et posa ses bras sur ses hanches :

« Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Me laisser enfermée simplement pour satisfaire votre envie de vengeance stupide ?  
— C’est pas stupide. » Se défendit Galessin. 

Il s’avança dans la pièce, Bleizian plus en retrait, se cachant derrière la jambe du Duc, qui sourit face à cette image.

« Faut pas avoir peur. Bleizian, je te présente Rhona. » Fit-il, le ton plus doux.

Le petit garçon quitta sa cachette et s’avança, lâchant la main rugueuse de Galessin. Ses pas étaient encore mal assurés, mais il prit son temps, quelque peu intimidé par la jeune femme devant lui. Elle s’accroupit avec un sourire. Bleizian tendit sa main pour toucher sa chevelure, le regard fasciné. Rhona se laissa faire, bien que décontenancée, avant que le gamin ne la regarde avec ses grands yeux noirs et un grand sourire :

« N’amoureuse de Papy Gassin. Papy Gassin y est content, moi aussi. » Finit-il, ses mots encore confus, avant de se serrer contre la jeune femme. 

La jeune femme secoua la tête lentement, un air amusé au visage, qu’elle leva vers son aimé :

« Papy Galessin ?  
— Commencez pas… »

oOo

Plus tard, alors que Galessin, Rhona et Bleizian étaient allé dans la cour afin que le petit garçon puisse se dépenser, Demetra, Yvain et Gauvain revinrent de leur promenade, lâchant des cris de surprise et d’exaspération.

« Quoi ?! Commença Demetra qui avançait d’un pas rapide. Vous vous foutez d’moi ?! Rhona de Calédonie et vous me sortez que j’la connais pas ?! Mes fesses ouais ! Et en plus vous l’amenez enfin et vous dites rien ?!  
— Attendez… Vous êtes pas la fille du seigneur Calogrenant ? Comment c’est carrément ouf. J’aurais trop pas pensé à vous.  
— La fille du seigneur Calogrenant ? Répéta Gauvain, l’air hébété.

Sur ces entrefaites, Bleizian alla accueillir ses parents et leur raconta avec enthousiasme sa fierté d’avoir rencontré Rhona en premier. Malgré l’apparente contrariété de Demetra, ses lèvres ne purent s’empêcher de se courber et Rhona fut bien vite adoptée par cette famille peu conventionnelle.


End file.
